Diesel Does it Again
Diesel Does it Again is the eighth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Yabba, Yabba, Yabba in 1991. Plot Duck and Percy enjoy their work at the harbour yards, but one day the engines feel exhausted. Sir Topham Hatt understands this and promises that another engine would come and help out. But it comes as a shock when the only engine avaible is Devious Diesel. Percy and Duck are shocked, especially since the two engines had not worked with Diesel for a long time. Diesel tells Percy and Duck that he is to shunt some dreadfully tiresome trucks, and to make himself clear, he bumps some trucks hard. Percy and Duck are horrified as they don't trust Diesel at all. As a result of Diesel's arrival, the two engines stay in the harbour shed, refusing to work with Diesel. Sir Topham Hatt soon gets a call on the telephone saying that there is trouble at the harbour yard. Diesel is working loudly and alone as cargo is left on the quay and ships and passengers are delayed, and to make matters worse, everyone starts complaining about Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Sir Topham Hatt speaks to Percy and Duck in the sheds and he tells the two engines that Diesel needs a second chance and that he is trying to help the engines by bringing another engine here, and with that, Duck and Percy head back to work. Next morning, things are no better as Diesel's driver had no put on Diesel's brakes properly and he bumps straight into Percy without apologizing. Later, Diesel bumps some trucks so hard that the loads fall everywhere. Percy and Duck are worried as to what Sir Topham Hatt will say, but they don't want to tell on Diesel since they don't want to be called "tattle-tales". Next day, Diesel, thinking he can get away with his bad behaviour, is ruder than ever as he shunts some trucks full of China Clay. He bumps the trucks into some buffers, but the buffers aren't secure as the trucks sink into the sea. That evening, the trucks are lifted out of the sea, but the clay is lost. Sir Topham Hatt arrives at the harbour and scolds Diesel for his careless behavior and that he will not be allowing him back on the railway. He then tells Duck and Percy that he hopes they won't have any trouble handling all the works by themselves. And with that, Percy and Duck head back to work while Diesel sulks sadly away. Characters * Percy * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour Trivia * A tractor prop from TUGS is visible next to Diesel when the narrator says, "Diesel was working loudly and alone". * The S.S.Vienna model from TUGS can be seen in the background; the liner was later repainted and called S.S. Roxstar. * Big Mickey's model from TUGS appears. * In Germany, this episode is named "Again Diesel". In Italy, this episode is called "Diesel Tries Again". In Japan, this episode is called "Diesel is Back". It is called "Diesel Strikes Again" in Finland. It is called "Diesel Makes It Back" in Spanish. * The VHS Time for Trouble and other stories features a rare George Carlin narration where the line "The buffers weren't secure" and the music playing is omitted. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories "Trouble in the Harbour Yard" and "Bumps". Goofs * In one scene, Percy has Thomas' tired face mask on. * When Thomas is seen leaving the station, he blows off steam, but it suddenly disappears as another train comes in, thus indicating a film cut. * The trucks Diesel shoved and made spill their loads were overloaded in the first place. In addition, the trucks hit the end of the set, as Diesel's wheels continue moving. * The narrator says that Diesel scowled when he bumped into Percy, but he looks happy. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy and Duck's trains. * When Percy leaves at the end, steam can be seen coming from the track after he is gone. * The trucks of china clay should have been covered. Other Languages Gallery File:DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png|Original title card File:DieselDoesitAgain24.png|Remastered title card File:DieselDoesItAgainRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:DieselDoesItAgainUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DieselDoesitAgainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:DieselDoesitAgainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DieselDoesItAgain4.jpg File:DieselDoesitAgain5.png File:DieselDoesitAgain7.png File:DieselDoesitAgain8.png File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png File:DieselDoesitAgain10.png File:DieselDoesitAgain11.png File:DieselDoesitAgain12.png File:DieselDoesitAgain13.png|Sir Topham Hatt on the phone File:DieselDoesitAgain14.png File:DieselDoesitAgain18.png File:DieselDoesitAgain19.png File:DieselDoesitAgain20.png| File:DieselDoesitAgain21.png File:DieselDoesitAgain22.png File:DieselDoesitAgain23.png|Diesel and Percy File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:DieselDoesitAgain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:DieselDoesitAgain28.png File:DieselDoesitAgain29.png|James File:DieselDoesitAgain30.png|Thomas File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png File:DieselDoesitAgain32.png File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png File:DieselDoesitAgain34.png File:DieselDoesitAgain35.png File:DieselDoesitAgain36.png File:DieselDoesitAgain37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png File:DieselDoesitAgain39.png File:DieselDoesitAgain40.png File:DieselDoesitAgain41.png File:DieselDoesitAgain42.png File:DieselDoesitAgain43.png File:DieselDoesItAgain45.PNG File:DieselDoesItAgain46.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain47.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain48.PNG File:DieselDoesitAgain49.png File:DieselDoesitAgain50.png File:DieselDoesitAgain51.png File:DieselDoesitAgain52.JPG File:DieselDoesitAgain53.jpg File:DieselDoesItAgain54.png DieselDoesitAgain55.png Episode File:Diesel Does it Again - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Diesel Does it Again - British Narration|UK narration File:Diesel Does It Again - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes